Prompt 29
by VikingChild
Summary: Why come to me?" Asked Gobber. Hiccup looked up with a tearful smile. "Because you saw me when I was invisible." Prompt written and gifted to me by Kage Kioku Aji Tenshi. Thank you!


Prompt 29

How to train your dragon au hiccup and astrid break up

Gobber & hiccup

Hurt/comfort & family

K

One shot

Complete

"Why come to me?" Asked Gobber.

Hiccup looked up with a tearful smile. "Because you saw me when I was invisible."

Prompt written byKage Kioku Aji Tenshi.

"It's just," astrid paused. "It was just a crush." She smiled and it burned into Hiccups soul "I-I don't think I love you anymore."

She stared into his forest green eyes, her azure blinding with hope of understanding.

The small Viking boy nodded numbly and muttered a small "yah" and flashed the barest of smiles that didn't reach is eyes.

She gave him a small hug and pressed her lips to his cheek. He returned the hug but let go quickly. When she released him he turned quickly and walked off.

He should have known.

Nobody seemed to like him for him. His father had only taken an active part in his life after the big dragon, the life he took part of was the dragon rider, he'd say "buck up, it was just a girl" and have him in an arranged marriage before you could say "Night fury! Get down!".

Then Astrid returned his feeling it seemed and it was amazing but... All that denying of Snotlout combined with his devotion to her beauty seemed to have gotten to her.

He let his gaze drift back to them and saw her smile and tuck a lock of hair behind her ear bashfully.

A lump formed in his throat and he turned away quickly as a few tears fell down his cheeks. His leg burned with every misstep he took and every rock he stumbled on in his neglect.

As he pulled himself behind a barn he allowed himself to cry, not a choked sob, just a few tears to help sooth the sting of rejection.

But no matter how little he cried Toothless found his way to him, allowing his rider to lean into the beast's shoulder. He really hadn't allowed himself to cry since his mothers disappearance.

As he finally regained control of his breathing he stood with the help of toothless and cleared his face with his sleeve. Toothless cooed and started walking with Hiccup following beside the Nightfury.

Looking up, he noticed he was by the forge and wiped the last bit of tears from his face but his eyes were still a bit puffy. The dragon slumped over next to a Gronkle that seemed to have taken a liking to Gobber with a small huff.

Hiccup pushed his way into the forge and moved towards the back wall where his shield hung and opened all the compartments backed up into his writing area.

His hand shook slightly as his charcoal created a picture of what he had done so far to modify it to his liking but soon it was chipping the stick to much. Hiccup clutched his hand to his chest and took a slight breath.

His eyes widened slightly in realization.

Yes, the vast majority of the Vikings of Berk only started liking him after saving their hides but there was one.

"G-Gobber? Can I talk to you?" He asked a wee but sheepishly.

The smith turned to him and placed the sword he was working on into a pale of water and a hiss replaced silence.

Gobber smiled, his one iron tooth glistening in the light caused by the coals.

"What can I do fer ye laddie?"

His smile was dimmed slightly as he noticed the slight puffiness around his eyes.

"Everything okay?" Hiccup smiled.

"Astrid and Snotlout are together now." The blond Viking gave a sad smile and a one armed hug causing the taller of the two to stoop down low.

"Why come to me?" Asked Gobber.

Hiccup looked up with a tearful smile. "Because you saw me when I was invisible."

Hiccup took a breath "when I was nothing but a nuisance, you treated me like a human, then the dragons happened and with everyone treated me better," he gave a sigh "I thought astrid and I would marry. I thought we'd..." He paused and chuckled. "I sound like some teenage girl." He combed his hand thru his hair "I-I don't know." The older Viking pulled hiccup into a hug.

"Well laddie, don't yeh cry because it's over, smile because it happened. The Gods have our destinies planned out, every detail: from the day we are born to the night we die, so that we can become stronger. This may have hurt but it's better to feel pain than nothing, aye?" Hiccup nodded but cleared his face with the palms of his hands sub-conscience-ly.

"Thanks Gobber, I guess I needed to talk to someone." Gobber smiled and ruffled hiccups hair with his good hand.

"I'm here when every you need me." Hiccup nodded with a smile, but it had become a bit tearful.

"Yah, thanks." He gave him a slightly bashful hug "tell no one." And half jogged, half limped out of the forge with his face flaming red.

—-•-•-^-•-•-—

My apologies to those who are reading my other story, the update is coming, my wifi is pretty shoddy right now.

This was a lovely prompt by kage Kioku aji tenshi, they have lovely one shots and prompts. :)

~VC


End file.
